Who did it?
by MyselfxP
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been murdered, but who did it? And why does Hermione Granger pop into the story so many times? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy is dead, but the question is, who did it? And what did Hermione Granger have to do with it? Did she and Draco have a secret love life? Professor McGonagall is going to discover every secret, and some that she couldn't even imagine to be there...**

**Okay, this is supposed to be after the war, and everybody has gone back to Hogwarts to get their last year**

Professor McGonagall made her way trough the crowd, and looked at the body.

It was true.

Draco Malfoy was dead.

The question is, who did it? She looked around at the students, some were crying, others were shocked, but nobody looked thrilled. Even Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy' nemesis were crying. The tears didn't stop. "Everybody, go back to your common houses. Except for the prefects.

Hermione was the last to leave the room, and when she did, she looked back at Draco, and mouthed a goodbye.

McGonagall looked after her, but turned to the remaining students. "Do you have any idea, who did this?"

The students shook their heads. "Haven't anybody been with Mr. Malfoy today?" Blaise stepped forward. "We have been together all morning. He seamed tired, like, he hadn't been sleeping all night. And the weird thing was that that Granger girl also seamed tired. When we went to the great hall for lunch, he said that he had to do something, and he walked away with Granger. I didn't see him since."

McGonagall nodded. "Okay. Everybody, off to bed, but be careful."

It seams like I need a talk with miss Granger.

Hermione walked into professor McGonagall' office. Her eyes were red and swollen. McGonagall were a bit shocked to see her like that.

"Sit down." Hermione did, as she was told. McGonagall looked closely at her, but Hermione looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Now, miss Granger, Hermione, I know that it's hard to watch someone you've known for many years death, but it wasn't like you two were best buddies, or hommies, or whatever it is you kids call it these days... but I don't understand why you're crying so much."

Hermione looked down at her hands. She should have known that people would suspect her crying, but she hadn't thought about it. When she didn't answer McGonagall went on with her questions.

"But maybe you two were good friends. I mean, some have seen you walk off together." McGonagall tried to read Hermione' expression, but she kept looking down at her hands, afraid that if she did meet McGonagall' look that she would spill everything, but she looked up anyway.

"I didn't kill him," she said. McGonagall smiled at her. "Of course not. I wouldn't have suspected you for that. But I have to be sure. I need to do this to every student, who've known Mr Malfoy, so if you would just sit still please."

McGonagall walked around the desk, and pointed her wand towards Hermione. It reached her head, and McGonagall pulled it back, with a string of memories. "I'll give them back to you when I don't need them anymore. You may leave."

Hermione did as she was told, and professor McGonagall dived into Hermione Granger' memories.

"_No, we can't!" Hermione yelled with a smile, while he was dragging her down the hallways shadow. _

"_Come on, nothing will happen," his reply were. "Weren't you the one that said that we couldn't get caught?" she smiled at him, when he faced her. _

"_Yeah. So?" Hermione started to laugh. _

"_So, don't you think that it won't be a secret anymore if we come walking, or running, hand in hand down to the lake, where almost every student is sitting?" The boy also started to laugh. _

"_But aren't you tired of all this secrecy?" Hermione shook her head. _

"_Can't you remember what happened to the last couple from such different worlds?"_

_The boy went quiet. Like he was thinking. "Eh, when was the last time that happened?" _

_Hermione shook her head. "It didn't. It never has, and it probably never will. There will be talk." _

_The boy face weren't excited anymore. "Why do you care what they think? They'll think what they'll think, and we can't do anything about it! And besides, I like the idea of addressing you as my girlfriend," he said with a smirk. That stopped Hermione. _

"_G-girlfriend?" she stuttered. _

"_Yeah. What else would I address you as, a broomstick?" She started to laugh at that comment. The boy smiled at her. "I love your laugh, have I ever told you that?" Hermione nodded. _

"_And I love you, have I ever told you that?" she said with a smiled. Instead of replying the boy leaned in for a kiss, when they heard someone walking down the hallway. _

"_I love you too," he said, as he stepped back. The sunlight hit his yellow-white hair. _

The scenery changed.

_Hermione was sitting in the courtyard, reading. It was evening in February. _

"_Now, what is a girl like you, doing outside in this cold?" a voice sounded from behind her. She smiled at him, and held up her book. _

"_And what are you doing out here?" she asked with a smile. The smile was returned. _

"_Watching the girl that I love."_

New scene.

"_In here. Nobody is there," a boy told Hermione, while dragging her into an empty classroom. He made sure that the door was closed properly, before turning back to Hermione. And they started to make out. The classroom was dark. Not a light was in there, so if someone had been looking in the windows, they wouldn't be able to see anything. But that meant the same to the ones inside. They weren't able to see if someone outside was looking at them, or if there were someone inside whom were, but McGonagall didn't notice the person who was staring at the two lovers, with a terrified expression on her face. But then it changed to a new look. A look of vengeance._

Another new scene.

_Hermione was walking down the stairs, and went into the classroom, where she had met him every evening, but when she entered, she saw something she hadn't been prepared for. She dropped her books, and started to walk into the classroom. She bent down next to the body, and took it's hand. She looked at him. At his blond hair, his grey eyes, his cheeks, his lips, his hands. And she looked back on all the memories that they had had together._

_She started to check for a pulse, but there weren't any. His heart didn't beat. She leaned in and kissed him on his cold lips. She pulled back, and looked into his eyes, knowing that he would never hear her say it again: "I love you Draco Malfoy."_

McGonagall got out of the memories. She was in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately)**

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked, while he stepped into McGonagall' office.

"Yes my boy. Take a seat." Harry did, as he was told. He remembered all the times that he had sat in this chair, while Dumbledore was still alive.

"Potter, I need to ask you something." Harry waited for the question. "Did you know that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had a secret relationship?"

Harry's jaw dropped to the ground (Not literally)

"Well, I take that as a no, then."

Harry shook his head. "She can't have. I know that we have a better friendship than that."

McGonagall looked at Harry. "Do you really? Haven't you been fighting more with Malfoy than with You-Know-Who?"

Harry was still to stunned to answer, because he began to see the truth.

"Maybe, miss Granger felt that if she told you, guys, you would bite her head of. Or eat her alive. With Mr. Weasley's appetite that wouldn't surprise me."

Harry laughed a little bit of that comment. "Maybe I did knew. I just wouldn't acknowledge it. I mean, I guess I should have known. She were gone for hours. And almost every morning she came in from the portrait hole, really tired, and a little bit red. But she looked so happy that I never questioned it."

"Do you have any memories of Hermione and Draco together?" Harry shook his head.

"No. I never saw them together, but these memories might be helpful." He took his wand, and pointed them to his head, while he thought of some memories. He pulled his wand away from his head, and laid the memories in the pensieve.

"Take a look," he told McGonagall before he left the room.

McGonagall waited until the door was closed, then she dived in.

_It was morning in the great hall._

"_Ron, are you able to stop eating for just a second?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron looked up at her with a confused expression. _

"_What are you talking about?" he asked, but his mouth was full of bread, so the thing that came out was: "Wha-da-ya-talming-bout?"_

_She gave him a tired look. "Never mind."_

_Ron shrugged, and turned back to his food. Harry was staring down in his food, not hungry at all, but when he looked up, he saw that Hermione was staring at him._

"_What?" he asked, but when she didn't reply, he realized that it wasn't him he was looking at, but someone behind him. He turned around, and saw that Malfoy' head turned quickly away. But Pansy' head turned, and looked at Hermione, and there came the death glare. Hermione turned quickly away._

"_So what are we going to do today?" Ron asked. He hadn't noticed anything. Harry shrugged._

"_You need to go to the library to do your potion essay," Hermione said._

"_What about you?" Ron asked._

_Harry looked at Ron like he was stupid. "We've known Hermione at least seven years, and you still haven't figured out that she already has done hers?" he asked Ron, whose reply was a shrug._

_Harry looked at Hermione, who had her hand formed into a fist. He turned around to see if he could find what she was looking at. He saw that Pansy almost was sitting in Malfoy' lap, but that wasn't new. Malfoy saw himself as a god, almost every girl from Slytherin were in love with him. Just take that girl right there, she was looking at him with gooey eyes. Harry wondered what Pansy would do, if she found out that someone from her gang was in love with the boy that she was in love with. _

_Malfoy stood up, and said something to Pansy. Harry couldn't hear what it was, but the look on Pansy' face, was it probably an insult._

_Malfoy started to walk towards the door, but before he walked out, he turned around and looked at Hermione. Or, it looked like he looked at Hermione. Harry couldn't see why he would look at him with those eyes, like he was in love with him. Ugh. Even just the thought scared Harry. He shivered and turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione._

_Hermione was looking down on the table, blushing a little bit, but with a smile on her face._

"_You two should go to the library, but I need to do something, so I'll see you later. And; no Ron, you can't copy my essay, but yes, I will correct it. See you." And then she was gone._

"_Wow, she was in a hurry," Harry said, and Ron nodded._

_Harry thought about what he had just seen. "Um, Ron, have you noticed anything different with Hermione?"_

"_No. I haven't. You don't think that she's still sad about the break-up, do you? I mean, she was the one who did it after all."_

_Harry shook his head. "It's probably nothing."_

The scene changed.

"_No, Draco stop it, we can't do it right here!" a voice whispered. Harry looked up from his book, and looked around, to see if he could find the ferret, and the girl that he now had found. _

_He heard a gasp, and then he saw Pansy walking angry towards the exit door._

"_Pansy, wait!" Malfoy said, and ran after her. "I can explain."_

"_Explain what Draco? That you were with another woman? You know that it would hurt my feelings!" she cried._

"_Pansy, for the last time, WE AREN'T DATING! How many times must I tell you? I'm not interested in you, I never have been, and I never will be!"_

_Pansy started to sob. "Why are you always so mean to me?"_

_Malfoy sighed, "If I wasn't mean to you, you wouldn't understand. I'm not interested in you."_

_Pansy sighed, but when she looked up, she didn't look like she had been crying at all. She looked... seducing. "Just you wait Draco Malfoy, one day, it'll be me and you." Then she turned around, and walked out of the library._

_Malfoy looked after her, but then turned around, and kicked a bookshelf. He then saw that Harry had been looking the hole time. "What are you looking at, Potter?" he asked with disgust, and then walked out of the library, before Harry could reply._

_He looked among the bookshelf, to see if he could find the girl that Draco had been making out with, but he only saw Hermione, who had her back to him. _

_And again McGonagall didn't look thoroughly enough, because nobody saw the girl that they thought had left, was standing there in the dark._

"It looks like I might need to talk to miss Parkinson before I make a decision," McGonagall said to herself.

**Okay, so this was second chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it, and I hope that you review it.**

**I'll probably make the next chapter this evening or tomorrow or something, but then they might not come this often, because school starting again. But be patient my little friends (all though your probably bigger than me... - I'm not very tall ^_^')**

**And bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K. Rowling**

"I knew there was a reason for the break up!" Ron said sadly, as McGonagall had told him the news. "Yes, well, aren't there usually one?" McGonagall asked. "I mean, what was the reason she told you?"

Ron shrugged. "She just told me that it wasn't working out."

McGonagall nodded. "So you had absolutely no idea that Hermione was with Draco?"

He shook his head in reply.

McGonagall sighed. She had really hoped that Ron had the smallest idea, 'coz she didn't have any.

"And you havn't got any memory of something that could lead to the murder?" McGonagall asked.

Ron shook his head. He was still in shock.

"I'm sorry. But if you want my opinion, you should try to ask some of the slytherins. After all, it could just be someone who wanted revenge over Hermione."

McGonagall looked at him. That thought hadn't reached her.

"You really think so?"

Ron shrugged.

"It's just an idea. It could also be someone who had found out that Malfoy and Hermione were together, and were in love with Malfoy. I've seen many girls who were in love with him. They could've found out, and thought that if they couldn't have him, nobody should. Or I don't know. Isn't that something girls would think?"

McGonagall nodded, while thinking. Then she looked at him.

"So you're sure that you don't have any memories?"

"No. I've got nothing useful."

"Okay. Then you may leave."

Ron got up, and started to leave.

"Wait a minute," she called right when Ron were at the door. He turned slowly.

"Yes?"

"Could you send miss Parkinson in?"

Ron exhaled loudly, and nodded.

"What do you think Albus?" McGonagall the portrait.

Albus shrugged. "I have no idea Minerva. Let's just hear what miss Parkinson has to say."

"Well, that didn't change much!" McGonagall yelled, after Pansy had left.

"Minerva calm down," Albus said calmly.

McGonagall shook her head. It didn't make any sense. She took some parchment, and a quill, and sat down at her desk, and started writing it all down, so it ended looking something like this **(Looking something like this, pfft, I'm making it all up, of course it looked EXACTLY like this)**:

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy was having a relationship with each other, that they didn't want anyone to know about.

However Harry Potter had an idea of it.

So did Pansy Parkinson.

But Ron Weasley was clueless as always.

Draco Malfoy has been murdered.

Hermione Granger was the first to find him.

Even after his death Hermione Granger hasn't told anybody about their relationship. I, myself took care of that **(^_^')** .

Though this is Hogwarts, people didn't find out Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy' secret.

They had to get caught at some point, or else this probably wouldn't have happened.

But who did it?

Who would hate any of the two people so much that they would kill them?

McGonagall putted her quill down, and looked at what she had written. It felt good to get that out of her system. But do you know what would feel better? If she could just find out who that **** murder were.

She turned around, and dived into the memories that she had gotten from Pansy.

"Draco, I love you. How come you never say that back to me?" Pansy asked Draco Malfoy.

He looked up at her, with an annoyed expression. "Because I don't love you. I despise you, and I would really appreciate it if you would just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pansy started to cry.

"Why can't you just love me?"

Draco turned away from her.

"There is another, isn't there?" Pansy asked. Draco didn't turn around. Pansy started to sob loudly.

"I knew it! What does she have that I don't? You know that someday she'll leave you, and who will be there to pick up the pieces of your broken heart? Me! Why can't you see it? I'll always be here!"

Draco turned around, and faced her, and pushed her away, so she hit her back at the wall.

"SHUT UP! She won't hurt me, and you know what? I love her! And she loves me! And I would never hurt her!"

The scene changed

"How come I always know where to find you?" Malfoy asked a brown haired girl.

She smiled at him. "Maybe because I'm always this place? Besides, you know me. We have that big test tomorrow in potions, and I have to study!"

Draco nodded. "Okay. I will let you study in peace, just like you love to, but before I go..."

The brown haired girl looked up at him, and he gave her a kiss on the lips, and things started to get serious, when the girl said: "No, Draco stop it, we can't do it right here!"

Pansy started to walked angrily towards the door, when Draco ran after her. **(and this is just the library over again)**

The memories stopped. No more from Pansy.

"I really don't know what to do!" McGonagall said.

**Okay, this was chapter 3**

**I'm SO sorry that I havn't done this before, I've just had a lot of homeworks, and so sorry again! But be patient my little friends! 'Cause chapter 4 isn't so far away, actually, it is. I havn't started yet... BUT I WILL!**

**And thank you for reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oddly enough, I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Ahh, Minerva, and what can I do for you?" the Minister of Magic asked.

"I'd like to borrow a Time-turner."

The Minister looked up at her, and nodded once.

When McGonagall had gotten what she had came for, she left the Ministry, and returned to Hogwarts.

She started to turn the Time-turner, until she had about reached that point where she believed Draco Malfoy had died.

She looked at the Daily Profit that was lying on her desk. It was two weeks before Draco Malfoys death.

But instead of just going back, she walked out of her office. She was going to she if Draco and Hermione had been together that night.

She looked at her clock. It showed 18:16 pm, which meant that everybody was at dinner, so McGonagall decided to walk to the Griffindor house, to see if she could find anything in Hermione's room.

When she almost had reached the Griffindor tower, she heard some giggling, and some footsteps on the staircase over her head.

"Come on Hermione! Move it a little faster!" Draco said.

McGonagall looked up, and saw two people running up the staircase, towards the Astronomy tower. She started to follow them.

When she finally reached them, they were making out. McGonagall rolled her eyes at them, but then she saw a fourth person in that room. Someone who was looking terrified at the two lovers. Someone with a hair color that you noticed the second you walked in.

McGonagall gasped, and turned the Time-turner, so she didn't have to wait for two weeks to get back to her own time.

When she reached her office in her own time, she was out of breath, and in shock.

She heavily sat down in her chair.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Albus' picture asked.

"I know who the murderer is."

**Okay, kinda short, I know it, but I PROMISE (and I will keep it) that once summer vacation has started, there will be a lot more stories, and who knows, maybe some before ^.^**

**And thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, hi again xD I'm late, and I know it! And I'm sorry :( But here it is! Enjoy! (and to everyones surprise, I don't own HP)**

"Who is it Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Like I'm ever going to tell you that, you old buffoon!" she answered hardly.

Dumbledore took a step back in his portrait. He then saw something in her eye. Something that hadn't been there a little while ago. It was like a poltergeist had possessed her. It was like she had another person inside of her, or like someone had control over her.

Then he saw that there were another person inside of her. And he knew who it were. He could see the person inside of her eyes. He knew it was the murderer.

"Minerva, fight against him!" Dumbledore pleaded.

McGonagall started to laugh. "McGonagall can't do anything about this, not until I let her go. This isn't like the Imperio-spell. This is like it's ancestor. And now I'm going down to the great hall, to say the news. That I've found out who the murderer is. Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore heard a gasp outside the door, but, luckily, the murderer didn't. Then some running footsteps.

"You see, I've been working all year to get Malfoy and Granger apart, well because I've always loved Granger, but when I realized that she preferred that ferret over me, I decided to take things a step forward. I killed him. Then she would crawl back to me, I would comfort her, she'll fall in love with me, yada-yada-yada, you know the story. But that didn't happen. When I tried to comfort her, she just walked away, and asked to be alone. And I couldn't let that happen. If she had any idea of all the things that I had done for her, then she would be there.

"But then I realized that she would go back to me, so she has to go. And now I'll do the announcement in the great hall, and I'll ruin her life, just like she did with mine."

McGonagall' body turned around, and started to walk away, but before she exited, she casted a spell at Dumbledore, and he fell down. You couldn't see him in his portrait.

"Excuse me? Can I just say a word?" McGonagall stood up from her chair in the great hall. The hall went deadly silent.

"Thank you. As you all know, there has been a lot going on lately, with the murder of Draco Malfoy, but I am happy to inform you that I've discovered who the murder is."

There started to get a lot of mumbling down at the student, and suddenly the whole hall was buzzing with talk. "Pipe down, will ya? As I said, I've found who it is. But I've never been so disappointed in my hole life. I never thought that it was going to be her. I never thought that it would be Hermione Granger."

The talk stopped, and every eye turned to the Griffindors table. Hermione's eyes widened a lot, and she opened her mouth to protest, when a Blaise Zabinni yelled: "CATCH HER!"

The whole hall was a chaos, when suddenly, a ghost walked through the door. "Stop!"

Everybody turned their attention to the ghost of Draco Malfoy. "It wasn't her."

McGonagall looked like she wanted to kill Malfoy. Again.

Tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes, and Draco hurried over to her side, only to realize, that he couldn't do anything. Tears started to form in his eyes to, but since he were a ghost, he couldn't cry, so instead he turned his attention to McGonagall.

"It wasn't her. I mean, I would know, I was there." He chuckled a little bit.

He tried to take Hermione's hand, but his hand went right through. So Hermione couldn't see the sadness in his eyes, he turned to the crowd. "I guess that all of you know that me and Hermione were in a relationship. And it was a secret. And look how that turned out! But then, someone found out. And then it went wrong, because that person was so full of bitterness and envy, that he didn't care if he hurt somebody. He just wanted Hermione for himself. So he got rid of me, only to realize that Hermione actually didn't want him. To bad for him. It made him go mad, so now he knows a way to back at her. By giving her the blame of my death." He turned to McGonagall. "Nice trick Ron."

The hall started to buzz with talk and whispering again. Then Harry stepped forward.

"Okay Malfoy, I've accepted that you and my girly-bestfriend had a relationship, but I can't also take it that you blame my best friend for your murder."

Draco nodded. "Okay," he then turned to Hermione, and whispered something in her ear. Hermione nodded, and pointed her wand at McGonagall. She then mumbled a spell, and McGonagall fell to the ground. And where she had just stood, stood a furious Ron Weasley.

"You little bitch. I did everything for you, and this is how you repay me?" he yelled.

But Hermione wasn't exactly known for keeping her temper to. "You. Did. Everything? You did nothing good for me! For the first six years, you gave me nothing but breaking my heart, and Draco comforted me. Then I realized that I actually loved him, because you had done NOTHING for me! And then when you suddenly fell like that: Oh, now I like her! , I take the man who has ALWAYS been therefore me, and then you kill him!" She stared at him with more tears in her eyes. "How can you say that you love me, or that I am your friend, if you did those things to me?" she almost whispered.

Ron looked at her, and then pointed his wand at her. But Draco stepped in front of her. Then Ron started to laugh. "This isn't like last time Ferret. You can't protect her this time. Last time, you knew that it was either you or her, and you gave yourself up for her. So you could actually say, that you died for absolutely no reason at all. Avada Kedavra!" The spell went right through Draco, but when it reached Hermione, it shattered. Ron stared confused at them.

"What happened?" he asked.

Harry stepped forward. "Do you remember that my mother died for me Ron? Then there came a protection spell around me. Draco did absolutely the same to Hermione. You can't touch her."

Ron began to burst with anger, when suddenly the teachers stepped in. They got him unconscious, and called the ministry. They got McGonagall conscious again, and found Dumbledore. Ron got into Azkaban, and everything turned out find, or so you'd think...

**Alrighty, this was chapter 5, look out for chapter 6 xD So what cha think? It wont kill me if you leave a review where you say what you thought about this, if you were surprised that Ron was the killer, or did you have a feeling that it was him all along? Please tell me :)**

**That was it for then, see ya next time xD**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**AND I AM BACK! xD Who missed me? … wait, don't answer that. I don't wanna know. I don't have enough money to bribe you people! xD**

**Okay, this is THE LAST chapter of _Who did it? _So you better enjoy it! **

**I don't own HP**

_**Epilogue**_

Harry walked the up the driveway to the house where Hermione lived. After graduation, she had gone into a deep depression, so she was under care of The Mundongus Hospital, but since she probably never would get well again, she didn't at the hospital. Mundongus offered some houses that they took care of for people who didn't do that good in a hospital, but preferred a little air. So that was where Hermione lived. With another person, who hadn't left her side for the last five years.

Harry rang the doorbell, and Draco Malfoy when trough the door.

"Hello Ferret," Harry said cheerfully. Draco smiled at him. "Hello Potty!"

From inside the house they could hear Hermione ask Draco who it were. Draco stuck his head back in, and told her it was Harry.

"How is she?" Harry asked, when Draco turned his attention to him again. Draco shrugged.

"Better. I don't think that she'll ever get over it. But I'm not going to leave her. I know that you were going to suggest that, but no. You do remember what happened last time I tried. That was what got her here. She's happy that I'm by her side, and I'm going to let it stay that way."

Harry nodded. "I understand. …But you do know that it's killing her, right?" Draco nodded too. "And it kills me to see how she feels. But there nothing to do about it."

Harry smiled at him. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Hermione took her life three months later, and returned as a ghost. Her and Draco went back to Hogwarts, together, because that was were it all had started. We all know what happened to Harry. He married Ginny, and got his three kids. Ron rotted in Azkaban, regretting that he hadn't killed a little before, so he wouldn't be there.

_**The end.**_

**Okay people, that was it for now. I'll see you next time, bye :)**


End file.
